Royal Aristocratic Party
A party in Holy Luthori Empire between 2575-2818 Former National and Royalist Party in Luthori. One of Luthori's greatest Right-party through history. Nearly 400 years have the party fought a war for crown, faith and flag. Today the party's name is Employers Association Party In the beginning of their history the party were more fiercely nationalistic and very few aristocrats were voting on them and very few were representing them. The party were the extreme right in the nation until the War of Luthori Succession where they, together with the Bible and Crown Defenders won the war with some international help from the republican forces. During the war, the party's own armed force- the Luthori Guard of Honour became a vital part in the Loyalist forces. The young air-enthusiast Gen HRH Prince Gustavus did also well during the both Loyalist offensives. After the crisis the party reformed from ultra-right to a more established noble party. The political profile Erich von Lewenheusen made the changes together with his son - Paul von Lewenheusen. When Paul took over, the party became more aggressive and more reactionary. Some people say that the party more and more is becoming an elitist's association. The party's representatives are only people with higher education such as Doctors, Lawyers, Officers and Bishops. And of course - Aristocrats. In the future, the party is having the leading role in restoring Luthori. "The restoring of Luthori is an interest for the whole world" '' Dr. H.K. Gerhard. ''"We know, as all real right-parties, that you can not be a christian nation without a monarchy, because a King is chosen by God which not a democratic leader is; he is chosen by simple humans..." '' Erich von Lewenheusen '''On the 28th of February 2811 the Royal Aristocratic Party had their first annual session for nearly 50 years!' When the party faded away in the political periphery during the 2760's the last partyleader, the elderly Gustaf von Essen, tried until the time of his death to raise with the party from the ashes. But unfortunately, he failed because the shattered part's in the party could'nt come to any solution in the tax-question. The right wing of the party, at that time represented by reactionary estate owners and High Church clergymen, demanded that the party should take a pro-tax view. And the left wing, at that time represented by young aristocrats and more liberal-minded intellectuals favoured a negative view on taxes. During that decade the Youth Party did strongly support the "left wing" in the senior party and after a violent demonstration and an aggressive speech by the Youth Party's First Chairman Alfred von Lewenheusen (2745-2829) the Youth Party was officially disbanded by the RAP but any new Youth Party was never formed. One year later, in June 2766, the last Chairman of the Party Gustaf von Essen (b.2679+2766) died of weak heart and three months later, in early September 2766, the party after an extra session ceased to exist. All this because of an inner collapse and quite a few corruption scandals. The last living person from the last board died just a week ago; Jan Lundgren (2639-2811). But after winter, the spring will come. In april 2808, around 100 young entrepreneurs and company owners gathered at Adlerberg Castle with the House of Utagia to again lift the banner and form a new modern party but with the old organisation from the RAP as a base. The young HRH Prince Engelbrecht, 1st Duke of Adlerberg (b.2788) was unanimous choosed as Partyleader and a board (including the old Youth Party leader Alfred von Lewenheusen) and a General Staff was formed and the Luthori Guard of Honour was again linked to the party. "Our new party is a movement which sees to the capacity and not to the victims of Luthorians. We want to form a new land for our citizens where all people have a chance to fulfill their dreams. We will stimulate all Luthorian entrepreneurs, young and elderly ones. We also want to open, for the moment, closed doors for the citizens. The right to choose their hospital or their children's school. We are a party that strongly support freedom and a free life for all citizens. The freer the market the freer the people. We will also, to honour the old movement, support a strong military and a harsh police force." //''HRH'' Prince Engelbrecht, 1st Duke of Adlerberg, Partyleader RAP '' In june 2818 the RAP was formed into EAP; the Employer's Association Party. '''The RAP's views' * The loyalty to the Monarch and the Royal traditions * The introduction of a completely free market, free from the state's hands of destruction. (new point of view, established 2808) * The maintenance of great Armed Forces * The continuing of Christian values in schools and institutes * The international cooperation with Royalist parties * The stability in the nation through harsh laws and Police Forces (Taken in rank of importance) Partyleaders through History: 2474-2499 Erich Lewenheusen (ye older) 2499-2505 Rolfus Klingspor 2505-2540 Prince Carolus, 1st Duke of Utagia/ NRP Staff 2540-2577 Erich von Lewenheusen 2577-2611 Paul von Lewenheusen 2611-2644 Leopold von Lewenheusen 2644-2676 Prince George, 4th Duke of Utagia 2676-2715 HRH Prince Edward, 6th Duke of Utagia 2715-2766 The Right Hon. Gustaf von Essen 2809-2818 HRH Prince Engelbrecht, 1st Duke of Adlerberg